This application claims priority to International Patent Application No. PCT/US2015/065001 filed Dec. 10, 2015, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Numerous well logging tools are used to identify characteristics of geological formations where wells are drilled. For example, properties such as a density and/or photoelectric factors of the formation may be measured by downhole well-logging tools.
Traditionally, radioisotopic sources, such as radiocaesium (also referred to as Caesium-137 (Cs-137) have been used for density measurement in well-logging tools. Indeed, radioisotopic sources may provide a stable flux output and relatively high energy of source photons that are suitable for consistent density measurement. Unfortunately, however, the use of chemical sources in a well-logging application may be undesirable, as strict operational standards and procedures may regulate such practices. These regulations may add operational burdens to downhole development. Accordingly, new non-chemical methods that provide reliable density measurements may be desirable.